


S.O.S. (Anything But Love)

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stage is set, and Ichigo has one song to convey the relationship between himself and his master, on an interplanetary stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S. (Anything But Love)

All of the lords, all of the ladies, everyone who was anyone of importance, from all over thier world, was here. It was a large, rented space, not only for the dance and banquet halls, but private rooms, one each for each lord and lady. All of the wealthiest and most influential had Pets, but the Pets were sleeping in the same room s their owners, as where else would they sleep, except after being fucked by their master or mistress, but by thier side?

 

Oddly enough, instead of flaunting thier sex slaves in front of one another, the lords and ladies had decided to keep them, and to order them to stay away from anyone that wasn't thier owners themselves or fellow Pets, for the first few days. They were restricted to certain locations, and had to be back to thier personal torture chambers (as Ichigo called the bedrooms in his mind) by certain times of the day. There they were fed, fucked and left immediately afterawrds... Except at night, when he was fucked and forced to sleep under the elder brunette. Then things changed for some reason, and the Pets were required to be pinned to their master or mistresses's side at all times, except when they were ordered otherwise. This grated heavily on Ichigo, who actually preferred the relative isolation.

 

All of the Pets had been ordered to hide thier looks completely and to sing a song about thier relationship with their master or mistress. A huge list of songs and their lyrics was given to the Pets to look over and sing as soon as the Pet had decided on what to sing and learned how to sing the song. They would be the entertainment for the evening meal that night. About half of the Pets had gone when Ichigo had decided on what song he wanted to sing, even if it would instantly give it away who he was. This song perfectly fit thier twisted relationship.

 

_"Bound to your side, I'm trapped in silence Just a possession Is it sex or only violence That feeds your obsession"_

 

He was still brusied from the last punishment a few hours ago. What he had done to deserve the abuse, Ichigo hadn't a clue, and the Berry hadn't had time to ask one of the Pets what the rules of thier situation, or if their owners made up the rules as they went along, or if it was a combination of the two. That morning the brunette had fucked him until the elder had cum. Twice. His body throbbed in pain, both from the sex, and later the beating and he had no idea why the brunette was so god-damn interested in him. And Ichigo wanted, and was terrified of, the answer to that.

_"You send me to a broken state Where I can take the pain just long enough Then I am numb Then I just disappear"_

Most of the time, after the brunette beat or humiliated him in one fashion or another, the brunette would imperiously order him to get away from him, and Ichigo would shuffle off, grateful for a reprieve, even he knew that it was only for a short time. It always hurt so damn much, but recently, after a time, the pain dulled into an almost pleasant numbness. After that he hid in some distant corner to shrink  and curl up, to disappear so that he might be able to heal a little physically.

_"So go on, infect me Go on and scare me to death Tell me I asked for it Tell me I'll never forget You could give me anything but love Anything but love"_

Aizen had, on occasion, given him material objects. Like clothes or books or a cooking impliment (nothing sharp. Ever). The brunette dangled many shiny things and gorgeous places and possible experiences. Only to beat and force himself on the orangette. The one and only time the berry had used th garden that the brunette had created for him on the roof of the place where they usually existed, the brunette had terrorized the bright haired male, demanding to know what the Orangette had took and what he intended to do with said items. Ichigo had barely entered the place, and hadn't been intending on doing anything, but before he coudl stammer it out, he had been physically dragged away, pinned down and penetrated until he could barely move, in both exhaustion and pain. That had been a couple of weeks ago.

 

More than a few of the lords and ladies were flitting about a little, obviously discomforted by the singing, and most had a vaguely nauseous (or worried, Ichigo couldn't quite tell at this distance) expression on their faces. A couple of the youngest were wearing horror filled expressions, almost as if they had a heart enough to care what happened to a breathing fuck-toy. The Berry dismissed such thoughts as wistful and untrue.

_"Does it feel good to deny Hurt me with nothing Some sort of sick satisfaction You get from my fucking"_

Ichigo never asked for much, but when he did, almost every time, the brunette refused, with what appeared to be malicious glee. Did the ruler enjoy watching Ichigo struggle, watching his Pet wither? He usually asked if he could go into teh garden that the brunette was growing for who knew what purpose now... Or when he timidly asked for another book in a series that he knew had several more after it, the darker haired male refused. Every. Single. Time. And he had only asked for less than a double handful of things. Ichigo was certain that the other enjoyed denying him things, as Aizen could utterly manipulate and destroy Ichigo, and Ichigo had no way to get back at, or get away from the elder.

_"Oh stripped down to my naked core The darkest corners of my mind are yours That's where you live That's where you breathe"_

He was scream-singing now, and had fallen to his knees, arms shaking and hands visibly balled into fists. He was anonymous, and he could let out his feelings to all of those people, to all of the pets, who were likewise hearing and watching the unknown Pet sing in agony. Aizen, even when the elder was out of the house, was out of Tanagura and Ichigo had been left to his own devices, his mind was possessed by the dark haired Lord... In his darkest thoughts, in his most terrifying nightmares, the other lurked. Ichigo had been slowly desconstructed, layer by layer by the elder male and for a while now, ther had been nothing protecting the most vulnerable parts of himself to the elder. The other seemed to enjoy breaking him over and over again.

_"So go on, infect me Go on and scare me to death Dare me to leave you Tell me I'd never forget You could give me anything but love Anything but love"_

Ichigo had tried, oh how he had tried, to run from Aizen, to escape being the Pet that the brunette had determined him to be... And for a moment, when he had been talking to Renji, for one shining, heartbreakign moment, he had pretended that he could simply run away with his old lover, that they would be safe from the Lords and Ladies of Tanagura (relatively) and that his life would be back to what it once was. though he struggled to find food for his family and himself, he was happy and healthy and whole. But a rustle of the far too soft fabric he had been wearing brought him back, harshly back to reality and he had refused, in order to protect his loved ones. Including the red-headed male that he no longer loved from the twisted brunette that, fates curse him, had unwillingly falled for while in captivity.

_"Without any faith Without any light Condemn me to live Condemn me to lie Inside I am dead"_

He whispered the next verse, as he was more or less dead inside. The part of him who wanted, who craved, who accepted the painful touches and callous use of the brown haired lord was slowly gaining hold over him day by day, week by week.  Ichiog had no hope of relief or rescue, as the possibility of death, of suicide had been denied him. There had been safeguards been put in place so that he couldn't jump from the high ledges, and the knife drawer had a finger print scan on it, so that the orangette couldn't try to kill himself that way either. Aizen had condemned him to live in this miserable, tormenting life until the brunette was through using him as a fuck-toy.

 

And perhaps not even then. He vividly remembered Grimmjow, who had been Aizen's Pet before him. Once the brunette had deemed the other unworthy of his cock and beating fists, the bluenette had been coerced into being used for other purposes. As a computer hacker and information gatherer. Ichigo could **feel** himself starting to knuckle under again, and tears were streaming under the mask he was wearing, though they dripped onto the floor in wet splashes.

_"So go on, infect me Go on and scare me to death I'll be the victim You'll be the voice in my head You could give me anything but love Anything but love Anything but love Anything but love Anything but love Anything but love "_

The lords and ladies had one chance to guess the identity of the Pet in question. If they were right, the Pet would demask and rejoin thier master's side. Out of the ten who had sung thus far, including Ichigo, only two had been correctly guessed so far.

 

Ichigo paced back and forth as he said the first five lines of the last verse before sinking down to sit on the floor as he finished teh fifth line, arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth half singing, half chanting the last three words five times, shivering and utterly miserable. Eventually one lady, someone the Pet did not recognized softly guessed "Do you belong to Ichimaru Gin?"

 

The orangette shook his head soundlessly and fled the room before anyone could touch him, slipping into the room where over half of the Pets were still looking over poems. Toushiro had done a song titled Bad Romance with Gin. Several other Pets ahd almost romantic songs, and Ichigo's heart ached for them. As that meant he wasn't the only fool who had fallen for their **owner**.


End file.
